alduins revenge remade
by Eren-boambastic
Summary: just like Alduins revenge that I killed because I was new at the time well anyway it has been 5 years after Alduin, Harkon, Miraak, and the war with the Empire and Aldmari dominion that the stormcloaks won any ways Alduin has returned to finish what he started and this time there will be no dragonborn to stop him.


Chapter 1 how I met your mother and babette: Dad dad please wake up please your father wont be wakeing up! YOU MONSTER! whats this? HOWL! no mom dont! your going to pay for killing my dad! no babette! SON WAKE UP! waht dad your alive yes Im alive son oh dad I had a bad dream it was alduin he returned and killed you and mom and babette he blew blue fire out of his mouth and... its okay conor alduin wont return I defeated him in sovangaurd he wont return you sure yes Im sure ok yea alright son you want me to tell you how me and your mother met yes please alright well it was after I defeated alduin I went and joined the companions you know them yea thats where uncle vilkas and farkas are yep alright where was I oh yea I joined the companions I did some things for them until I had to retrieve some fragments of wuuthrad when me and uncle farkas had to retrieve some i got traped in this room and the siver hand came out and cornerd uncle farkas then farkas transformed into a werewolf and killed them he opend the door and he told me most of the companions are werewolfs well not all of them then we retrieved the fragment of wuuthrad and returned to whiterun and that was where i became a companion then I did a few more things for them until I was asked by skjor to become a werewolf and i excepted and that was when I became a werewolf I went on a rampage thru whiterun and escaped thru the gates and then I woke up with your mother she said we were going to kill all the silver hand members in there fort she said skjor went ahead so me and your mother killed all the silver hand members in there fort even there leader but when we got to where there leader was skjor... was killed so me and your mother got revenge and then kodlack whitemane the harvenger of the companions talked to me and asked me to cut off a glanmoril witches head because it cures a person of being a werewolf so I did that and when i returned I saw there were dead siver hand members And when I went inside uncle vilkas asked me where I was and I said I was doing kodlack a favor but... kodlack was killed so me and uncle vilkas got revenge and killed the last of the silver hand for good then we learned that kodlack could be cured even in death so we went to the tomb of yisgamor and there i saw kodlack as a ghost and I cured him then before he went to sovangaurd he said I will be the new harvenger of the companions and then thats when me and your mother fell in love together and then you were born ok so when did you meet my sister oh yea I had to kill this lady who owned the orphanage and then the darkbrotherhood found out and their leader kidnaped me when I was sleaping at the inn in riverwood she told me to kill one of the targets of the darkbrotherhood that was in the same room as me and her but she was dumn because i was looking for her so i could kill the darkbrotherhood so I killed her I told a solitude gaurd about it and he told me to go to an imperial soldier that was in dragons bridge so I went there and told him I killed the darkbrotherhoods leader and he told me the password into getting inside there base and so I did and I killed all of them but then I saw babette and I could not kill a child so i took her in then I found out she was a vampire but I didn't care and thats how I met your mother and your sister thanks dad it's okay son tomorrow your going with me to see the graybeardes ok goodnight dad goodnight son. **Alduin I defeated you I know that and I know the gods wont let you return but even if you do me and ulfric will have the biggest army tamriel has ever seen. (well guys i hope you like that chapter and if any of you guys like dragon ball z you should read my other story dreams come true its about the z fighters come to our earth thru bulmas new invention so peace)**


End file.
